


Throw Me Your Wallet

by goldenzingy46



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Creepy, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: Harry Potter finds a gun pointed at him, and is told to throw him his wallet.Quick oneshot, creepy, horror.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	Throw Me Your Wallet

"Potter!"

Harry snapped round, eyes darting across the alleyway. "Who is it?"

"Throw me your wallet," they continued, as though he hadn't spoken.

Harry considered his options. He could throw the wallet, or he could run... and running seemed pretty appealing right now.

"Why?"

A dark-robed figure stepped forwards, light flickering off the barrel of their (his?) gun.

Harry gulped. "You know what, that does seem pretty motivating."

He threw the wallet across the floor, and it landed less than a metre away from his assailant. The figure shot it, not once, twice, or even three times, but enough that it _screamed_.

It screamed a horrible, horrible, shrill sound that would echo in Harry's brain forever. It contained so much pain, more pain that anyone should have ever felt, yet this inanimate object screamed.

The figure kicked the ruined mess, muttering something about mimics.

"Mimics?" he heard himself ask.

"A mimic is something that takes the form of an object, but isn't. They usually try to hurt people."

"Oh," Harry breathed, realising, before bursting out laughing.

_My wallet was a goddamn mimic._

Harry kept laughing, hard.

The figure laughed.

The gun laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively known as attempt at horror #1


End file.
